


This Means Nothing

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alley way makeout, F/M, POV Female Character, jaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: After that scorching hot make out scene at the end of 2x13, I knew I had to write these two.I also think this song goes well with the scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0THvD-7Dw38





	This Means Nothing

Maia headed out the back door to retrieve more bottles for the gig. The bar had been completely packed for the performance, she hadn’t seen that many downworlders all together, since the Institute massacre. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked over to the corner to grab the box. It would have been heavy for anyone, but of course thanks to her enhanced strength, she picked it up with ease.

It was little moments like this, that she realized that being who she was, wasn’t something to be ashamed of. The event that gave her the bite, was something she dealt with every day, and that probably contributed to the fear of being who she was.

She felt free as she moved her hips slightly to music. Then she was met with one blonde shadowhunter that she could never stop running into. Jace Herondale jogged up to her, before she could react.

“Hey, hey, let me help you,” he said as he grabbed the box from her hands.

“I appreciate you springing me, but there is still a bar full of downworlders who might want to get you.” Maia motioned at the back door. She turned back to him. Under the the headlight, she saw a fleeting change in his eyes at the mention of the downworlders, but his expression went back to controlled.

“Yeah, I know. But I had to come.” She saw him reach into his back pocket for something. When he opened his hand she felt herself tense up. Not again. Before she could do say or do anything, he explained himself.

“It’s to remove the chip,” he said, a small smirk on his face. “Direct orders from my new boss.” Maia looked down at the microchipper, then back at his face.

“No more tracking.” The smirk was gone, and his eyes showed something she’d never seen before in them. Understanding. She nodded once, her curls bouncing with the motion. Then turned her back to him, lifting her hair and exposing her neck for him to get it over with.

When the chip had been put in her at the bar earlier that day, it had happened so fast, she hadn’t been able to react. But right now, the moment was slow and drawn out as she waited to feel the sting. She sensed him getting closer, he had a distinct way of moving, she noticed. Like a wolf stalking its pray. And tonight, she wasn’t the wolf.

His hand landed on her shoulder, gently. Maia held her breath, forcing herself not to react. She wasn’t sure if it was the anticipation of the microchipper, or his hand on her. Then there was a slight sting, and the chip was gone. She let the breath out as calmly as she could. His hand lingered on her back, right where the chip had been, their fingers brushed slightly, then he removed it.

Maia turned around. Jace was standing there, looking at her as if he was waiting for something. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Typical shadowhunter, thinking he deserves her thanks.

“I’m not saying thank you,” she said matter-of-factly, before she turned away to walk back into The Hunter’s Moon.

“Maia.” She stopped, she didn’t know why she stopped. What was it about this guy, that just made her feel off her game. His typical white boy blonde hair, his leather jackets, his eyes. God, his eyes. The first time they had met, she hadn’t been able to look away. The mixture of blue and brown were so captivating, she’d never seen anything like them before.

Maia turned around carefully, and was once again met with those eyes. “I’m sorry,” she heard him say to her for the second time that day. “If I hurt you.”

Irritation curled through her body. “If?” her voice rose. “You were willing to let the entire downworld go to hell because you’re still in love with Clary.” Maia walked towards Jace, as he himself took step backgrounds.

Jace shook his head as he took several steps back, “I’m not in love with Clary.”

“Please,” she laughed bitterly.  

“I’m not,” he replied. Maia forced herself not to roll her eyes. He was lying. She didn’t have to be a werewolf to know it. She could see it all over his face when she mentioned the red headed shadowhunter, but that didn’t stop her from egging him on.

“Then prove it.” She stood an arms length away from him, under the dim alley way. He stared down at her, and she watched him, waited for him to do something, anything. Then he did.

He kissed her in one breath, hands circling her face, and into her hair. Maia’s eyes closed instinctively, then she realized who was kissing her. She opened them and pushed Jace back, where he hit the wall.

Maia hesitated for a moment, unsure of what exactly she was about to do, but fully knowing she wanted it. God she wanted it. So she went for it. Her heels echoed in tandem with her heart as she found his lips. This time, she let Jace have her. He pushed in, trying to take the lead, take control. That really wasn’t her speed. She gripped his jacket and pushed him back into the wall with a thud.

“Don’t think this means anything,” she muttered roughly, looking up at him. He looked down at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a smirk that she quickly erased when she forced his jacket off of his shoulders, as they both leaned in.

A burst of pleasure went down to her toes when he bit down on her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her. Two could play at this game.

Maia grabbed hold of his arms and lifted them above his head. The fact that he let her do it so willingly, made everything much more exciting. She lowered her hands down his chest, feeling her hands run across every hardened muscle. She heard his breath hitch.

Finally at the edge of his white sweater, she pulled it up, exposing the black runed chest. They seemed to glow in the dim light. She never wanted to kiss anything so badly.

Maia felt her lips curve up in a smug grin as she kissed down his chest. She felt his fingers grip her hair, then he reached under her armpits and pulled her up to him. His lips captured hers again with a new fire, hungrier and more greedy than before.

It felt so good, and she wanted more.

Her leg lifted around his waist, and he caught onto it, while his other hand want down to grab her ass. She felt a hint of his fingers touch the entrance of her skirt, and she gripped his shirt, urging him to finish what he started. Her body arched into him, as his fingers went higher, then he stopped.

Maia pulled away, her chest heaving.

“Is this okay? Do you want to do this,” he asked her, suddenly very quiet. Maia tilted her head as she looked at his red bitten lips, then back into his eyes.

“This skirt isn’t going to unzip itself,” she raised her eyebrow with a slow forming smile. Before she knew it, he spun her around so that she faced the wall. Jace began kissing her neck as his hand felt around for her zipper.

Maia closed her eyes, and let go.


End file.
